Depois Que Você Foi Embora
by Gabytenorio
Summary: Após anos de um relacionamento que eu pensava ser eterno, fui trocada por um:"preciso crescer e ser capaz de construir meus sonhos".Fui abandonada pela fama tão almejada nesse mundo fútil e fui quebrada e transformada irreversivelmente.Agora estou de volta as minhas origens, ao mesmo lugar onde ele me largou e seremos obrigados a dividir o mesmo espaço no altar do casamento de Rose


Fazia pouco mais de três anos que _ele_ havia ido embora para "_crescer e ser capaz de construir seus sonhos" _como o mesmo havia dito. Deixando-me sozinha e completamente quebrada. Foram longos meses de recuperação em que meu maior suporte acabou sendo minha família e alguns poucos amigos.

As primeiras semanas foram as mais terríveis, a sensação de perda me consumia, era como se algum membro tivesse sido arrancado de mim e houvessem me largado sangrando em algum lugar escuro. Naquela época era inevitável pensar em como eu não pude ser o suficiente e boa o bastante. Aquela dor que pesava no meu peito e me tirava o ar chegava feito furacão, eu não sabia quando, nem onde, e nem a intensidade que vinha, mas eu sabia que eu iria vê-la chegar se olhasse pela janela das lembranças. Então nos próximos meses afoguei-me nos estudos para terminar o colegial com as melhores notas e ser capaz de entrar em uma boa faculdade.

Graças aos meus esforços durante todo meu colegial consegui minha vaga garantida para direito em Yale, junto a Alice, minha melhor amiga e meu maior suporte. Um ano após Edward ter ido embora para se lançar em sua carreira musical, um ano após todo aquele sofrimento, eu e Ali estávamos em New Haven, Connecticut para o início das matérias.

Passaram-se aí rápidos 2 anos onde eu intercalava entre a universidade, o trabalho em um bar perto da universidade e os estudos. Alice acabou encontrando o seu "_príncipe encantado"_ como a mesma vivia repetindo a cada dez palavras, seu nome era Jasper Whitlock, um belo loiro texano. Contudo em algumas semanas de namoro perdi minha companheira de apartamento, vendo-a somente nas aulas, nos almoços e em raros dias de semana que ela resolvia lembrar-se que ainda era moradora da nossa casa. Mas no fim das contas eu estava muito feliz por ela, ela precisa de alguém tão amável quanto Jasper, que a entendesse e a respeitasse. Estava realmente na hora dela seguir a vida dela e parar de cuidar de mim.

Quanto a minha vida amorosa, pouco tenho a falar dela. Foram encontros falidos, sexos de uma noite só. Ninguém se encaixava no que Alice chama de "_Requesitos Bella"_, ninguém conseguia ser bom o suficiente para me encantar ou prender por muito tempo. Eu era quebrada demais, complexada demais, eu era oca por dentro. Por mais que pensar _nele_ não doesse como antes doía, algo em mim ainda pedia por ele, algo em mim sentia sua falta e esse mesmo algo tentava achar nos outros características que só ele tinha. E isso era uma merda, pois o grande amor da minha vida não voltaria, ele conseguiu o que tanto almejava: fama, dinheiro e mulheres. Ele era o conhecido Edward Cullen, o cantor pop do momento, jurado fixo do programa _The X Factor. _Em três anos conseguiu fazer sucesso no mundo inteiro, sendo considerado o homem mais sexy e desejado do mundo.

O que me deixava mais estranha era que esse Edward famoso, esse que me abandonou, esse ambicioso e festeiro não me lembrava em nada o mesmo Ed carinhoso, companheiro, calmo e centrado que namorei pelos 3 anos e meio do colegial.

Mas eu havia seguido em frente, muitos passos para frente e deixando para trás todo o mal que me tomava. Eu havia me tornado uma mulher mais decidida, mais madura, tinha conseguido reverter todos os baques da minha autoestima e me tornado confiante e consciente de mim. Tinha saído dos tênis e ido direto para o salto agulha. Talvez só uma pessoa pudesse abalar minhas estruturas e amanhã era o dia em que eu ia pagar para ver.

Quando eu recebi aquele convite eu não sabia muito o que esperar. É claro que não tinha como fugir do casamento de velhos amigos que foram de enorme importância para minha recuperação. Emmet e Rose eram importantes demais para eu simplesmente recusar ser madrinha deles dois. Liguei imediatamente aceitando o convite sem antes pensar no que isso implicava. Após alguns minutos de gritinhos e felicitação com Rose ao telefone ela me informou que só tinha um porém, e ela jurou que fez de tudo para mudar isso, mas que não pode fazer nada, por causa das despesas e da falta de padrinhos: eu teria que entrar com Edward, que viria de sua turnê pela Europa direto para o casamento. Bem, não que eu não esperasse por aquilo, desde de pequenos o casamento de cada um de nós já era determinado, o sonho de nós cinco era ser padrinhos uns dos outros e os casais acabaram sendo determinados com o tempo, porém ao ouvir de sua boca tudo se tornou mais real e eu não gostava de como eu me sentia. Depois de muitas desculpas da minha amiga desligamos o telefone e passei os próximos três meses me preparando junto a Alice para o grande dia de Rose.

O casamento acabou chegando mais rápido do que imaginei, já era a sexta antes do casamento que seria no sábado e eu, Ali e Jas estávamos no avião em direção a Port Angeles. Passaríamos o resto do verão por lá junto a nossa família e Ali apresentaria Jasper a seus avós que ainda não o conhecia. Chegando em Port Angeles meus pais nos esperavam na porta do desembarque. Meu pai parecia mais calvo do que a ultima vez que o havia visto e mamãe com um pouco mais de rugas, mas essas eram incapazes de esconder aqueles belos olhos azuis brilhantes. Fazia mais de uma ano que não nos víamos, meus avós iam de mal a pior com a saúde e meus pais não podiam deixa-los sozinhos e eu não poderia visita-los por causa do trabalho e da faculdade. Foram sofridos meses sem nos ver e a saudade era enorme. Depois de muito beijos, abraços e lágrimas fomos para a viatura do Chefe Swan que nos esperava. Apertados e suados chegamos a Forks depois de uma hora de viagem. Deixamos Ali e Jasper na mansão dos pais dela e fomos direto para a humilde casinha de meus pais.

Após matar a saudade de meus pais e avós maternos decidi recolher-me para descansar. Tomei meu banho, vesti meu pijama e fui direto para onde eu mais temia as lembranças: o meu quarto. Foi ali que passei momentos fantásticos junto a _ele_, nossa primeira vez, nossa primeira briga, primeira reconciliação. Abri a porta e olhei dentro dele. Estava tudo como eu havia deixado, exceto as fotos que eu tinha queimado logo após o termino. A dor da saudade me bateu rápida, foi a saudade de quando tudo era mais simples, mais natural. De quando eu era feliz e nem sabia disso. Balancei a cabeça e deitei em minha cama. A angústia durou até que o cansaço venceu e eu fui capaz de dormir. Sem sonhos.

Acordei no dia seguinte com meu celular tocando, peguei-o e a cara da pequena Alice estava no visor. Atendi mal humorada:

-O que é Alice?- olhei para o relógio e disse:- são apenas 7 horas da manhã, Pixel. Está de madruga ainda!- Ela bufou irritada.

-Bella, o casamento é as duas horas da tarde, se esqueceu? Temos pé, mão, depilação, massagem, hidratação, penteado e maquiagem! Cinco horas não é o suficiente!- Disse do jeito que só ela podia falar, fazendo algo tão fútil parecer uma necessidade de sobrevivência. Suspirei me levantando.

-Ok, Ali. Só vou me arrumar e tomar café e to indo direto para lá.- Ouvi um risinho de satisfação e desliguei o celular.

Após toda a higiene pessoal e o tanto de comida que minha vó Emma me fez engolir, eu estavapronta para a manhã cansativa. Fui direto para a mansão dos Hale, onde todas as madrinhas deveriam estar para se arrumar. Rose tinha feito um verdadeiro salão de beleza, com tudo que tínhamos direito, de acordo com Alice na ultima mensagem para me apressar. Cheguei na casa e tudo nela estava em movimento, ia e vinha gente para todos os lados, tirando e botando as decorações. Subi as escadas em direção a seu quarto e todas as madrinhas já estavam lá sendo tratadas por diversos profissionais junto à noiva.

Após uma grande festa com a minha chegada, vários abraços de amigas e conhecidas de infância eu me sentindo em casa. Ouvi vários sermões de como eu não podia desaparece por tanto tempo assim. A manhã foi divertida, e às 13 horas da tarde todas as madrinhas estavam prontas. Eu tinha meu cabelo preso em um coque despojado com uma maquiagem que destacava meus longos cílios e aumentava meus olhos castanhos, com um leve blush pêssego e batom rosa claro. Era uma visual leve para um casamento diurno. Peguei meu vestido que fora comprado por mim, tirei-o do pano que o cobria, toquei na sua seda azul e o pus no meu corpo. Ele caia perfeitamente bem em meu corpo, e a seda acariciava minha pele. Eu me sentia botina, eu queria que _ele _me achasse bonita.

* * *

**Galera, essa é minha primeira história, então não sei muito o que estou fazendo, sempre li muito aqui mais nunca me atrevi a escrever, ahaha. Espero que esse comecinho tenha chamado vocês! Um beijo enorme! Comentem pleaseee!**


End file.
